Projection systems typically project a visible image on a surface. For example, a projection system may project the contents of a computer display on a wall. Some projection systems include a camera and image processing circuits to allow a user to interact with projected content. The image processing circuits compare the projected content to an image captured by the camera to determine the extent of user interaction.